Katy's stupid story
by Sweet Night
Summary: ok... we all know Hugh... duhh the Old Soul... ok... so have you ever imagine his life in school?... while Jez is trying to find the Wild Poweres.. What is Hugh doing?... it is Katy really crazy?... i think she is XD...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok girl... do it!... oh crap i can't!... come on girl! you are strong... just do it fast!**

**ok... here i go... one, two, three... I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... L.J. Smith DOES IT...**

**OHH BOYY THAT WAS REALLY HARD!... HERE WE GO...**

Katy's POV.

Stupid school, Stupid songs, Stupid people, Stupid motorbikes. And Oh yeah!... Stupid boy! How can he be so stupid! But I guess that it is not his fault, maybe is hers. Yeah, I'll blame it on her… that stupid girl. Have you ever heard the song "soulmates" by Natasha Bedingfield?... yeah that's right, the one that goes like:

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
_  
Let me tell you something… that its bull shit … I mean hello? Where the hell is my soulmate? I've been waiting for him all this time… and when I think that I found him, he just doesn't want to see me! But yeah sure, he can see "her" perfectly fine. She is my nightmare; since she arrives Hugh doesn't have enough time for me… Well… to be honest, he has never really seen me, but I mean, come on… a girl can dream, right? And it is something called education, he doesn't even say hi to me anymore or bye. But since she arrived, he laughs with her, he talks to her, he goes to the same parties that she goes, he goes to her house, he helps her with her homework, and he also drives his stupid motorbike with her!... I hate her! She is always acting like "the cool girl" or the "rebel girl"! Oh yeah and I off course her name… Jez.

I need to forget this guy!... And I will!

Hugh'sPov

It is amazing how fast things change…

I was nominated for the student council.

I need to prepare a summer ball.

I have a new motorbike.

She arrives to the school and everything change.

Yeah… I know, cliché man!... the love of my life? I don't know, but she is what I've been looking for. She is cool, she is pretty, she is damn brave, she is funny, what else can I ask for?

Have you ever felt like everything around you reminds you of that special girl? Dude! When I say everything, I mean everything! Songs, colors, smells (I know… weird), movies, books (I'm kind of a dork XD), people around you, motorbikes, and of course the blood…

I meet her in Circle Daybreak. Thierry presented us, she was a new fighter and he wanted me to work with her checking the same area.

****Flashback***

"_Hugh you have been one of the best spies of circle Daybreak, but now that the apocalypse is coming and we must find the Wild powers, I need you to work harder". Thierry says. _

"_Thank you sir, but what exactly do you want me to do?" I say. _

"_I want you to work with a partner… things are getting more and more dangerous and we don't have enough time"_

"_I can work more if you want me to Thierry but, do you think that because I'm human, I'm not strong enough to fight?" That was indignant, "trust me Thierry I am strong enough"._

"_I know you are Hugh, and of course you are strong and also intelligent, you are an Old Soul"_

"_Thanks sir. And I understand that you need more people working in my area"_

"_If you accept Hugh, then, I am glad to present you Jez Redfern" Thierry says_

_Wow, she is pretty! Her hair is long and red as fire, she is my same age, but she looks like the kind of girl that belongs to a gang, but something is not right, she looks scared?, sad? Or maybe… ashamed? I don't understand…_

"_Hi, my name is Hugh, and I'll be your partner"_

"_Yoo I'm Jez, nice to meet you" she said._

"_Now that you know each other, I'll go to prepare the next meeting, see you around" Thierry said and walked away. He was nice, but every time you saw him, you just felt so much respect towards him._

*****End of flash back *****

Since then, we have been really close to each other, she is my best friend and she trusts me… she knows that I'm always there for her, and she is there for me. But I know that there is something that she is hiding, something that she is ashamed of, or scared of. And now she is trying to make up things. She is good, she is intelligent and even if she doesn't want to show it, inside her, really, really really, really and I mean really deep she is a sensitive girl.

Katy's POV

Ok…. I've tried and tried, I swear … but it is impossible to forget him… he is just so handsome and so amazing. He is everything that I've been waiting for … but what can I do to call his attention? When is this girl going to disappear! I've been talking to Nina (my BFF, as my sister) about it and she thinks that I need to get over him. She is sure that he is a really nice guy, but it is not for me. She loves me, I know… and she worries … a lot… I know, I can tell… The same thing happened to her, the difference was that she and the guy are still BFF, and she is trying really hard to forget him…But should I get over Hugh that fast?... is he my missing half, or is he just another "teenager love"? Ohhh boy! Why is soooo hard being a teenager?

Hugh's POV

This week has been extremely busy! I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment… First, Circle Daybreak discovered that the person that found out about the Wild Power is a member of Jez old gang, his name is Morgead Blackthorn, Second this vampire is trying to shake down the Night World Council with the information. Third, Circle Daybreak wants me to convince Jez to talk to this vampire and get the information that we need to save the world. Fourth Hunter Redfern is saying that vampire's will be the ones controlling the Night World after the apocalypses. And fifth a girl that is a few years older than me accuse me of not telling her that there was a Student Council meeting… I was in my worst mood and I was really rude to her, right now I feel terrible about it… I mean, I am an Old Soul is supposed that I learnt from other lives… right? Poor girl, if she only knew in how much pressure I am right now, I'm sure she would understand… How horrible is not being able to tell other people about The Night World… maybe if they knew about it, they could understand what is going on…

Katy's POV

I am sooo pissed off! Hugh was such a jerk with me!... I'm soo over this guy now… Only because I remember that he never told me about the Student Council meeting, he start telling me things that make me ask him if he had a problem with me or something… I was soo mad that… man! I can't get over it!... Jerk!.. retard!... Moron! WTF!... he can't talk to me like that!... I understand if he had a bad day, but dude! It wasn't my fault!...

I was soo angry that Nina just had to ask me what was wrong with me… I told her the whole story and she was like WTF this guy?... she sooo hates him now… and I think that she is happy that I'm over him now… but… am I?

Hugh's POV

I can't believe Jez is actually going to accept the mission of getting the information. It is soo dangerous that I'm scare, she could end up hurt and it will be my fault. She needs to travel to San Francisco to get it. I am soo worry about it, I also ask Thierry if I could go with her, but he couldn't let me, and I understand… this is something that Jez needs to do alone.

However now that Jez is the one that is taking control over the situation, I have plenty of free-time… and ohh yess… I need to prepare a Summer ball…

My life just sucks sometimes…

Katy's POV.

OK! I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I CAN'T GET OVER HIM!... Btw… Nina hit me badly for be saying that… But I'm sorry! He is just soo damn gorgeous!...

Yesterday I was all random eating my lunch with my friends when he sat… THERE !... just in the table that was in front of me!... "Awesome"! I couldn't stop looking at him while I was eating! And… OHH MY GOSH! This morning he drove in his motorbike to school! And the best part… "She" was not with him!... Oh Yeah!... still, that was weird.. Her cousin Claire was in school, but she was in a really bad mood! I guess that having a cousin like Jez it is not always really nice…

Hugh's POV.

Have you ever felt like someone is watching you all the time?... that's how I feel man… Claire is always following me! And asking stuffs about me and Jez! It is just soooo annoying! I think that Claire is jealous of Jez… Well who is not?

Oh… great I was nominated president of the Student Council… and guess what!… the girl that accused me the other day for not telling her about the Council meeting… is now the Sport's Capitan. So I practically see her everyday… Her name is Katy and she is a year younger than me… And btw… she has a lot of energy, man!... NO KIDDING!

Katy's POV

OHH MYY GOSHHHH!"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. I WAS NOMINATED HAS THE SORT'S CAPITAN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I CAN'T ! OHH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! FINALLY SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENED IN THIS PLACE!

Ok… so first I was like… woowww Hugh looks soo hot wearing black!... and then Claire just came running towards me and told me that I was nominated has the Sport's Capitan… I just start yelling like a crazy person XD hahahahhahaa…. That's when "**she**" arrived…. That stupid bitch!... I mean really?... my day was soooo perfect!... but she has to arrives and ruin it for me!... ughh! Bitch!...

I was just thinking about it when I notice that "she" was actually coming… towards … wait… what!...me? WTF?... "Hey there… I heard that you are the new sport's Capitan" she said smiling "congratulations girl… I know you will do a great job"

Shit! She is nice with me now!... BITCH! "ohh… thanks" that was my brilliant answer. She smiled to me "no problem… by the way… Hugh told me that a new meeting with the Student Council is coming so, if you want to come, is tomorrow morning… I think they are going to discuss some business for the Summer ball"… Crap… she is nice…. "oh! Thank you… I'll be there". With that she walked away.

Hugh's POV

Ok… everything is fine!... Jez was able to talk to Morgead about the Wild Power, but she doesn't want to tell me anything yet… She is doing business and it's too dangerous… anyone could hear us!... the Night World has spies for everywhere! So once she gets everything we need… she'll contact me.

Now that was just my reality!... now school!...

Everybody is pushing me! I'm the one who has to organize a summer ball… and now everybody is trying to get a partner… I need one… who could I invite?... I wonder if…

Katy's POV.

Ok… soo this morning I woke up really early to be in the meeting… I was the third in arrive… Claire and OMG! HE was there (he looked sooo good this morning, I was impressed) … they were talking about Jez… (Btw… it's not that I like her… I still kind of hating her… but she was nice with me… but I still without liking her at all).

Then because I enter to the room, they stopped talking about it and Claire just stared at me… While OMG! GUESS WHAT!... HUGH SAID HI TO ME!... I am not kidding… seriously.. he actually said "Hi Katy"…. Those exact words! And you know…. He has a really masculine voice so… it was like "Hi Katy ;)" …. Nice…. I know.

Then the meeting was ok… but I was kind of bored so I started talking to Jez (yeah I know… but hello?... the girl was nice to me)… and I accidentally told her that I actually liked Hugh. Ops!... IT WASN'T MY FAULT!... SHE WAS TOO NICE TO ME!.. AND… AND… AND… I JUST NEEDED TO TALK TO SOMEONE!

So yeaahhh I kind of told her… so now she knows my secret!... holly shit! What am I going to do now? I need to do something!... ok…. Here I go…. Sooo get out of my way people!... this girl is taking control of her life!... I'm going to ask him… if he would like to go with me to the Ball!... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Hugh's POV

Life is sooo damn complicated sometimes…. First (I know… I'm a very organize person… and I just feel that I need to enumerate everything that I say XD) the apocalypses is coming. Second the Wild Powers still missing. Third I have the stupid exams in school. Fourth I had to say no to a girl that invited me to the Summer Ball. Ok… this girl really hates me now… I saw her this morning in the Student Council's meeting… she walked in while I was talking to Claire, so I tried to be nice and said hi to her… Then I just saw her talking to Jez really randomly, but she was always looking at me (I felt a little bit weird but I think that they were talking about me)… whatever… the thing is that after the meeting I ran towards Jez and….I asked her if she would like to come with me to the Summer ball… and guess what!... SHE SAID YESSSSS!... ok… so, then after Jez left to San Francisco again. This girl "Katy" arrived and asked me if I would like to go with her to the Summer Ball… I felt terrible man!... no kidding… is just me… or is my destiny to be hated for this girl?... I tried really hard to not hurt her feelings but I think that it was just impossible!... But I swear I was a gentleman!... I try my best and said no to her… Poor girl!...

Katy's POV

Ok…. So I guess that that is how a fairy tales ends… I'm not a princess, he is not my blue prince, and the stupid bitch is the witch that is trying to separate us!... I asked Hugh about the Summer ball, but he told me that he couldn't go with me… He was nice though, he rejected me as a gentleman… so I'm fine… it's just that I found out that he is going to the ball with Jez… yeah… apparently they agree in going together exactly after the meeting… Nina is worry again… she is nice…

But I'm fine…

I'm fine…

Hugh's POV

Ok… Jez is acting really weird… I can tell. I think that something happened to her while she was in San Francisco with Morgead and her old gang. I think that it must be really hard to cheat a vampire who has a lot of powers. At the same time, she needs to hide her family (Jez is half human, and right now she is living with her human family) so The Night World won't kill them. Then she needs to cheat her cousin Claire that is getting really suspicious about her. Then she needs to control her impulse of drinking human blood (vampire duh!)… and then she needs to act as a normal teenager. Ok… Let's be honest… MAN SHE IS GOOD!

I don't understand why people in Circle Daybreak cannot trust her… only because she is a Redfern it doesn't mean that she is EVIL like Hunter… or because she was part of a gang… I mean, in Circle Daybreak are soo many people that I wouldn't trust before think in Jez… cough… Ash Redfern… cough… Quinn… cough… cough. That people was just EVIL!... ok… Ash is a retard that used to think that because he looks like a "god" (that's what he says…. Not me!) could be a playboy… a slut, a "Don Juan", and have every girl that he wanted. But since he found his soulmate "Mary- Lynnette" (human) he changed completely and now he is trying to make up his past for her… Then is Quinn. Ok this guy, just used to scared the hell out of me… I mean, I'm human, not stupid!... that guy was the responsible in make people obey The Night World Rules!... so trust me… you did not want to find Quinn near your life or you were dead (literally)… But apparently he also find his soulmate… "Rashel" (also human) and now he fights defending humans too. So compare this people with Jez… she was only part of a gang that used to killed humans for fun, only to go against The Night World. But when she arrives, you could see that she was really ashamed of her past and that wanted to change and help Circle Daybreak… the only difference was that she didn't have a soulmate…

So Why aren't we trusting Jez when she is helping us?...

Katy's POV.

Ok… back to my life… what can I say?... I don't care if Hugh rejected me, I don't care if Nina hit me, I don't care if Jez is so damn pretty, I don't care if I'm the sport's Capitan, and I don't care if I sound retarded… but… I CAN'T FORGET THIS GUY…

HELLO! ... ok,…. Chill… I know… but seriously? She is sooo not for him… have you ever heard the song "you belong with me" by Taylor Swift? Yeah… yeah … the one that says…

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along so why can't you see  
__You belong with me_

What the hell is he doing! Can't he see that she doesn't want him!... ok… maybe she does… I mean they are like best friends and stuffs… but she told me that she would never date Hugh!... so what's the point in go with him to the Summer Ball? It is just not fair!... uummmmm…..

Ok…. Again… why does people invents about things such as "SOULMATES"?…. WHERE THE HELL IS MINE? I SWEAR IF I FIND HIM… I'M SOOO GOING TO KILL HIM FOR MAKE ME WAIT THIS LONG!

**Review... please... come on... if you press that bottom means that you are a really nice person XD... or you just love Ash... hahhahaha i do! ;)...**

**so please... review... comments... ideas... jokes... anything XD...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh's POV

_Ok… so I went to Thierry's mansion the other day, to check on the others Daybreakers… I talked to a lot of them actually… I talked to Poppy, to James, to Thea, Gillian, David, Eric, Rashel , to Lady Hannah and Nilsson… yeah Nilsson … that vampire is just soo cool!... hahahahhaaa we talked for hours… and he informed me about Morgead _

He told me that Morgead was really worried about Jez… When she left, he tried everything to find her… He made that every single person in the gang started searching for her… He did not slept (well, it's not like vampires really need it) he talked to everybody, man! The guy tried everything but Jez just disappear… and I understand her, but maybe it was not the right thing to do… she always tells me that if Morgead finds out about her secret… he won't think twice before kill her…

If she only knew….

Katy's POV.

Ok…. The MOST embarrassing thing happened to me today! I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL NINA! IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!

Ok… so today in break time I was like all randomly sit in the grass when Nina arrived and started talking to Madie and Klara about a story that she was writing… it was actually really good, and she was holding a copy of it… so because I was sooo bored I asked her if I could read it…

Everything was ok… the story was good… but suddenly I just felt something pushing me and because we were in a small hill I felt backwards rolling and screaming… I looked sooooo stupid! And guess what! EVERYBODY WAS THERE! Actually Hugh was there…. BUT STILL! OMG!IT WASS SOOOO EMBARRASING ! when I came back they were laughing soooo bad!... and I was like… "Nina why did you that?"…. and she just looked at me laughing saying "Madie dare me!, and since she is always saying that I'm a chicken… I just had to do it!" …. I looked at Madie and she was like "what! Nina I told you to not do it!"… Nina just said "yeah… but you did it when she was already falling!"…. Klara was just laughing sooo hard that she couldn't even breathe!

I AM SOOOO GOING TO KILL THEM!

Nina's POV

Ok…. THAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA I SHOULD DO THAT KIND OF STUFF MORE OFTEN! HAHAHAHHAA LMAO!... AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA

Ok… so we were in break time just talking really random stuffs while Katy was reading my story…. So while we were talking Madie told me "I dare you to push Katy" so I just though… mmm… she is always calling me chicken I this is not that bad!... so guess what… I DID IT! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!... SHE JUST FELT BACKWARDS AND ROLLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…. I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING!

She was a little piss off because Hugh was there and blah blah blah blah… but I am a 100% sure that he was not really watching… and even if he saw her… he won't say anything!...

Ok… so I know… I shouldn't have done it!... coz she is my friend and blah blah blah… but Katy really needs to get over him NOW!... I am not kidding!... she knows everything about him and I mean EVERYTHING!... She knows when he is in the school, she knows when he leaves, she knows his motorbike's plaque, and she also knows his time table!... I don't even know mine!... really sometimes I'm just worry about Katy's health!

Hugh's POV

Ok…. So I was in break time…. When I heard a girl yelling!... at the beginning I thought that she was hurt or something happened to her… so I turn around and I saw Katy rolling down a hill yelling and doing something really weird with her arms… It was really weird… then I looked at her friends and they were almost breathless for laugh sooo hard…

Katy is funny sometimes… and she is nice… I think I should try to know her a little bit better…. Maybe I could talk to her or something…. The only thing is that I know that she probably hates me for all the stuffs that happened between us… I mean… I've been such a jerk… I should do something about it…

Tomorrow I'll try….

Katy's POV

WHY ME? HOLLY COW! WHY ME?... I AM SOOOO STUPID AND RETARTDER! Ok…. So today I was in school (duhhh) and suddenly I heard someone calling me… I thought that it was Nina, Madie or Klara so I just ignore it (I was a little bit pissed off for what happened yesterday)… I just kept walking when someone grab my wrist and make me turn around… I REALLY thought that it was Nina so I just YELLED "COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ALONE!" and when I looked up… I saw Hugh staring at me with really hurt eyes and a shock expression!... I was like "HOLLY SHIT!" then he actually answer me… "I'm sorry if I am annoying you… I just wanted to talk to you… I'm really sorry… bye" with that he turn around and left!

I felt like crap! Man I was actually yelling at Hugh! Not NINA! SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?... AAAWWWW…. I AM SOOOO STUPID!

=(

Hugh's POV

Ok… I tried… I swear I did… but she really hates me!... I can't believe she actually hates me!... only Night World People hates me!... or that's what I thought… now a human also hates me!

I am such a jerk!... I told Jez about it and she was laughing her ass off! She told me "Hugh don't worry!... I'm sure that she probably had a bad day pr something… but she doesn't hate you"… and I was like "yeah sure…" then she just said "Hugh no one hates you… no one can"… sometimes I think that me and Jez can have something… but then I remember all the stuffs that I heard that Morgead was doing for her… that I just can't avoid thinking the word "soulmates"…. Yeah.. I'm a 100% sure…

What else?... oh yeahhh! Today I went with James, Nilsson, Eric and Ash for a Football match… it was soo funny coz some of the girls went with us… for example Rashel!... and Hannah… it was sooo damn funny!...

Ok… so Ash was like "oohhh I am sooo good!" when James actually hit him with the ball in the face!... it was soooo funny! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA his face was like "what the hell happened?"…. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA and it was sooooooo freaking red! Ahahahahhahahahahaa….. I was laughing my ass off! Hahahahahahahahhahahaa…..

That's where I met Hannah… actually Lady Hannah… she and Thierry are the leaders of Circle Daybreak… so she is also my boss…. And guess what… she is an Old Soul like me! That was soo cool!

We talked a lot about it… and she told me her story and about how many times Maya killed her… and Thierry was always trying to find her… it was really interesting!...

=D

Jez's POV

Ok… tomorrow I have to go with Morgead again coz he'll show me the Wild Power… SHIT! Morgead… oh god!... ok… I won't think about him right now… I'll think about… about… about… about… I know! About Hugh and how apparently a girl hates him… a girl hates him… a girl hates him? AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAA THAT'S FUNNY!

Ok… so there is this girl called Katy and she is really in love of Hugh!... hahahahhahahahahhahahahaha it is soooo funny coz Hugh doesn't know or doesn't understand the girl… her name is Katy… she is… nice… I guess… I haven't really talked to her yet… just like a really small conversation… Still… Hugh used to dislike hahahahahahhaa he used to think that the girl was a stoker or something…. Once she send him like 3 invitations for facebook to be friends and he ignore them all!... he just doesn't really remember that! Thanks God! Hahahahahhaa it's sooo damn funny! Hahahahahahhaa…. The thing is that she really likes him but Hugh just can't see her… maybe she thinks that Hugh is her soulmate… or I don't know!...

Whatever…. I think that we have worst problems than a girl falling of a hill HE TOLD AN I WAS LMAF! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA

I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
